1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a read device for reading magnetic data stored in a flexible plane magnetic recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
The read devices for reading magnetic data shown in FIG. 1 have been known.
In the conventional read devices, a chuck (4) mounted at the end of a rotary shaft (3) is fitted to a center hole (2) of the disc magnetic recording medium (1) which is prepared by coating a magnetic powder layer on a flexible substrate such as polyester substrate and the shaft (3) is rotated to rotate the recording medium (1) and on the other hand, the rear surface of the disc magnetic recording medium is pushed down by a pad (7) made of an elastic contact (6) such as felt held by a supporter (5) whereby the front surface (1a) as the recording surface of the magnetic recording medium (1) is contacted with the magnetic head (8) so as to read-out the magnetic data on the recording surface.
A pair of the pad (7) and the magnetic head (8) move on the disc magnetic recording medium (1) to the radial direction and the rotary direction to pick up the magnetic recorded data.
However, when the working term is long as 1000 to 3000 hours, the felt as the elastic contact (6) for the pad (7) is worn to decrease the pushing force whereby a contact pressure between the magnetic head (8) and the magnetic recording medium (1) is gradually decreased to fluctuate the reproducing output or to decrease the reproducing output disadvantageously.